Érase una vez una fantástica deuda
by Death God Raven
Summary: Unas cuantas copas de "té" y un juego de poker pueden fácilmente desatar el infierno para alguien que no está acostumbrada a los grandes retos y a la empatia. Y por si no fuera poco, ahora le tocaba unir a dos personas que no tenían nada en común para que fueran como uña y mugre. Entonces... ¿Cómo se suponía que lograría eso sin morir en el intento?
1. El desastroso deseo

**ÉRASE UNA VEZ UNA FANTÁSTICA DEUDA**

* * *

**CAPITULO 01: EL DESASTROSO DESEO**

* * *

Érase una vez en el mundo de las maravillas… No, espera, cuento equivocado, digo erase una vez en una país muy lejano, tan lejano que ni siquiera el gobierno mundial había escuchado hablar de él en todo lo que llevaban ocupando "justicieramente" el mundo. Y es que hablábamos de no más de 800 años que no se fumaban en pipa por más vidas que tuvieras, pero eso era otra historia. Lo que en verdad nos interesaba era la importancia que tenía este país en particular en nuestro cuento.

Las grandes montañas se encontraban rodeando un pequeño valle en donde un hada vivía solitariamente en el centro de la isla, en donde no muchos llegaban a tener acceso en sus cortas vidas. Para ser una sola alma la que habitaba aquel lugar, tenía un castillo enorme en donde solía armar fiestas de "té" que eran acompañadas por su actividad favorita. El nombre de esta hada era Nami.

¡Vamos! ¡No seas así, Monet! – dijo Nami molesta.

Ya dije que no, Nami – dijo la harpía con mala cara poniéndose sus lentes de espiral, en señal de que estaba por terminar lo que había venido a hacer. La presa ya estaba picando el anzuelo para su bienestar.

Vamos, una más… - hizo un puchero con sus labios.

Está bien, pero lo haremos más interesante en esta ronda – dijo Monet sirviendo un poco más de licor en el tarro que Nami usaba como vaso para beber en sus fiestas de "té".

¿Cómo haremos eso? – dijo está riendo como tonta, ya el licor le estaba llegando hasta el alma.

Una apuesta – dijo ella con ojos brillosos.

La ganadora puede darle dos órdenes a la perdedora y no puede echarse para atrás – dijo Monet haciendo aparecer con magia un papel y una pluma de ave para firmar.

¿Dos órdenes? Suena interesante – dijo Nami esperando que Monet firmara primero para hacerlo después ella.

Si, ¿verdad? – Monet firmó con suma tranquilidad.

Si ~ - Nami firmó pensando en lo mucho que quería quitarle cosas a Monet que siempre habían estado en su interés desde hace muchos años atrás. Su ambición la estaba cegando, quería más riquezas de las que tenía actualmente. Vivir entre tesoros era su máximo sueño.

A ver… - sacó una lista que correspondía a los nombres de todos los habitantes del reino.

Dime dos números entre 1 y 14,789 – indicó Monet.

13,478 y 14,789 – escogió rápidamente Nami interesada en lo que pedía Monet.

Bien, juguemos entonces, después pensaremos en esos dos números Nami – Monet dejó que Nami repartiera ahora las cartas, ella no entendía para qué le había hecho escoger dos números, pero seguiría el juego para ver qué pasaba. Ambas se debatieron por horas en un juego bastante brutal de poker que terminó con una única ganadora: Monet.

¡Perdí! ¡No puede ser! – dijo Nami incrédula, ¿cómo había podido perder en su juego favorito?, era algo que no entendía, miró a Monet para buscar clemencia pero esta había adivinado su pensamiento antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca.

No, recuerda que ya firmaste – le enseñó la hoja a Nami.

Ya lo sé… pero, ¿Cuáles son las dos órdenes? – preguntó la pelinaranja con algo de miedo.

Primero, me darás todo este lugar sin rechistar, todo es mío desde este momento – dijo Monet haciendo que inmediatamente la pluma que seguía flotando en el aire se moviera y escribiera lo que se acababa de hacer.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser! – dijo Nami contrariada.

No, recuerda que diste tu consentimiento – dijo ella en respuesta, Nami no dijo más, habían jugado con un trato mágico, se arrepentía de su propia estupidez.

Lo segundo es algo para entretenerme y darte una oportunidad de empezar desde cero, hada tramposa ~ - dijo ella ahora buscando los nombres correspondientes.

Estas dos personas deben conseguir un final feliz en conjunto; no solos, si no los dos; deben ser felices al nivel de que solo estar juntos los llene, algo así como amor pero mucho más complejo – explicó la Harpía lanzándole la lista en que ya había marcado los nombres de las dos víctimas, digo los dos afortunados.

¿Cómo diablos voy a lograr eso? Ni siquiera sé quiénes son – Nami debía pensar una forma de hacer que Monet pensara algo mejor que aquel castigo infernal que le ponía, lo menos que quería era tener que conceder un deseo gratis por amor al arte. Y menos a un humano.

Debes ingeniártela, además ese es mi deseo – Monet se puso sombría de repente – sabes qué pasaría si no cumples lo que te pedí, ¿no?; considéralo como una deuda hasta que lo concedas – agitó sus alas en señal de que ya no habría más conversación al respecto.

¡Oye…! – la Harpía desplegó sus alas y lo siguiente que vio fue una luz tan centellante que terminó por apagarse unos cuantos minutos después. Se vio rodeada por naturaleza, se preguntaba dónde diablos estaba, ya que en su palacio no parecía encontrarse. Corrección: el palacio de Monet.

Ahora no tengo nada de nada – era algo trágico para alguien que había logrado conseguir muchas riquezas y que aún así no le eran suficientes. Se levantó derrotadamente y se percató de paso que aún la lista de nombres estaba junto a ella. No entendía la parte en que Monet había dicho que era algo para empezar de nuevo. Buscó en la lista el último número, el cual había elegido de segundo.

Roronoa Zoro… ¿Quién es ese? – era la primera vez que escuchaba aquel nombre. Pensó que lo mejor que debía hacer era investigar un poco, podía volar fácilmente hasta el lugar que marcaba el papel como su residencia. Y así hizo, llegó hasta un castillo que no competía en belleza con su antigua residencia, sin embargo, era bastante grande para llenar todas las necesidades de sus habitantes.

Y silenciosamente como llegó, se escondió detrás de una cortina dentro de lo que parecía ser un estudio, había muchos lujos que le llamaban la atención, pero cuando estaba a punto de "observar" de cerca algunos de estos, alguien abrió la puerta y la obligó a esconderse detrás de un jarrón que estaba cubierto de flores mal cuidadas. Se hubiera quejado del mal estado de la planta pero en estos momentos le hacía un gran favor como camuflaje.

Padre, buenas noches – dijo con cortesía un joven que no pasaba de 19 años, Nami tenía buena vista de él desde su lugar.

Buenas noches, Zoro – se dio vuelta en la silla el hombre mayor, que al igual que su hijo llevaba el cabello verde y este tenía una cicatriz en todo el medio de la frente, sus lentes disimulaban esto un poco, pero no quitaban lo severo en su semblante. Nami se sorprendió que no la hubiera visto cuando llegó, había estado de espaldas a ella todo ese tiempo, quizás estaba dormido, no lo podía asegurar.

Como ya sabes, en dos días llevaré a cabo una fiesta de disfraces en tu honor, ¿sabes qué significa eso, Zoro? – lo miró aún más serio que antes, Nami juraría que lo escuchó tragar saliva desde esa distancia.

¿Qué debemos tratarlos bien a todos? – dijo Zoro evadiendo la piedra.

¡No! ¡Significa que debes escoger una esposa de una maldita vez! – dijo exasperado el padre de Zoro, ¿Cuántas veces debían discutir lo mismo?, habían sido ya 7 fiestas en que nada había pasado con Zoro, por más mujeres hermosas que trajera de reinos vecinos no escogía a nadie, estaba en la edad de matrimonio desde hace un año y era inaudito que no quisiera sentar cabeza a estas alturas.

Veré que puedo hacer… - Zoro odiaba este tipo de conversaciones, es que no podía haber nacido en una sociedad en que no necesitaras casarte y tener que vivir todas esas malditas ceremonias que solo te hacían sentir que perdías el tiempo estúpidamente, cuando habían más cosas importantes de las que encargarse: como entrenar.

¡No! ¡Limítate a escoger una esposa en dos días o la escogeré yo! – dijo él iracundo, Zoro hizo una reverencia y no le contestó, lo mejor era largarse de ese lugar lo más rápido posible, no quería discutir y gastar saliva. Nami usó un hechizo de invisibilidad y atravesó la puerta para seguir a Zoro.

"Así que tú eres Roronoa Zoro" – pensó Nami mientras lo seguía flotando sobre él por el pasillo, para sus ojos era guapo y el ser tan adinerado para tener un palacio así, debería hacerlo más feliz, pero solo podía contemplar amargura en su rostro. Qué tonto, pensó ella si darle más vuelta al asunto, ahora que ya conocía a una de las víctimas, debía buscar a la otra. Así que sin más se retiró del área. Zoro volteó hacia atrás y vio que no había nadie detrás de él, era extraño porque pensaba que alguien lo estaba siguiendo desde que salió del estudio de su padre.

Debo estar muy cansado… - dijo Zoro, quizás el cansancio le hacía imaginar cosas que no estaban pasando.

* * *

Había decidido esperar hasta el amanecer para buscar a la otra persona, la resaca de la fiesta de té comenzaba a golpear duro su cabeza como un mazo a una pared de hierro. Al menos lo vería de lejos y se iría a descansar en algún lado después. Buscó impacientemente en la lista el número 13,478.

¿Por qué no tiene apellido? – le dio igual, la dirección parecía estar bastante cerca, solo tenía que dar unos cuantos pasos para estar en el lugar. Luego de 15 minutos de caminata, logró dar con una choza bastante improvisada y cutre para su gusto. Tocó la puerta y se tapó la cara con un manto, simularía ser una anciana para no levantar sospechas.

¿Quién es…? – dijo un chico de cabellos rubios con mala cara, al parecer ella lo acababa de despertar. Lo primero que le llamó la atención de él fue su ceja rizada.

Estoy buscando a una mujer llamada Sanji, ¿vive aquí? – preguntó ella decidida, solo haría que se enamoraran ambos y entonces buscaría la forma de hacerse con el deseo de ambos por estar juntos, para el final cobrarles el haberles ayudado. Así de simple sería el plan, recuperaría su estatus poco a poco.

¿Mujer? Que yo sepa soy hombre y me llamo Sanji, ¿Qué desea? – preguntó el cortésmente a pesar de su aura amenazante.

Jajaja… juraría que dijiste que te llamas Sanji – dijo Nami temblando debajo del manto.

Sí, me llamo así… y soy hombre – lo dijo como si sintiera que dudaran de su género, aunque no entendía el por qué. Nami se desplomó en el suelo mientras echaba espuma por la boca a causa del shock, su suerte no podía ser peor, había escogido unir a dos hombres.

"¡¿Cómo se suponía que les haría llegar a un final feliz en conjunto?!" – fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**La verdad es que sentí deseos de escribir algo bien loco y bueno salió esto ._., es gracioso imaginar a Nami en medio de la relación de estos dos, pero ahora el tener que unirlos de alguna forma que escapa de su propia comprensión me da risa XD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el inicio/prologo de esta loca historia que escribiré cuando no se me ocurra que hacer con mi vida .-.(?)**

**Nos vemos~ dejen reviews :3**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	2. La cronología antes del desastre

**Y como dije, actualizaré esta historia cada vez que no sepa qué hacer con mi patética existencia. *Está deprimida(?)* c: **

**ADVERTENCIA: Aquí todos los Mugiwaras que vayan apareciendo tendrán la apariencia de antes del Time Skip.**

* * *

**ÉRASE UNA VEZ UNA FANTÁSTICA DEUDA**

**CAPITULO 02: LA CRONOLOGÍA ANTES DEL DESASTRE**

* * *

**40 HORAS ANTES DEL BAILE DE MEDIANOCHE**

* * *

**8:00 A.M.**

Duerme, Nami – dijo una voz fría y sin emociones, esta susurraba cerca de su oído. Cada vez sentía como sus músculos se debilitaban por las bajas temperaturas que sufría su cuerpo en esos momentos.

Solo tienes que dormir, no vale la pena que sigas luchando – la voz volvió a escucharse, esta vez sentía como era envuelta, a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos no podía ver más nada que un cielo gris que iba desapareciendo poco a poco tornándose todo en una oscuridad perpetua.

¡N-No quiero dormir! – gritó Nami despertando de repente asustando a un Sanji que llevaba una bandeja hacia la cama improvisada que usaba para dormir.

Parecía que tenías una pesadilla – dijo el rubio sentándose en la esquina de la cama para extenderle una taza de café, ella algo aturdida sin pensar mucho en donde y bajo qué condiciones estaba.

Ojala hubiera sido eso, francamente no sé que era… - Nami se encontraba afligida por no saber qué significaba aquel sueño. Normalmente lo tenía cada cierto tiempo, pero ya llevaba años de no tenerlo desde que habitaba su castillo. Imaginó que estar fuera de ese lugar había provocado que regresara y la fastidiara ahora que no tenía humor para nada. Entonces cayó en cuenta de su condición por primera vez, sabía que la sonrisa del rubio le parecía idiota, pero más que todo, sospechosa. Era como si ya la hubiera capturado.

Oe, ¿Qué demonios es esto? – Nami estaba amarrada de una forma muy sugerente a la cama, por fortuna solo sus piernas hasta la cintura, ya que tenía la suficiente libertad para tomar la taza de café en sus manos.

Es que tenía miedo que fueras una alucinación y por eso me aseguré que fueras verdadera – dijo orgulloso enseñando la soga que había sobrado.

¡No estés orgulloso de eso, maldito pervertido! – Nami golpeó con su mano libre la cara de Sanji haciendo que este se estrellara contra una pared.

Lo siento… - dijo Sanji desde el suelo, un solo golpe había sido suficiente para dejarle un enorme moretón en su ojo visible. Sin Nami pedírselo él se levantó y caminó hacia ella, haciendo que ella se estremeciera con temor al verlo acercarse, realmente no le gustaban los humanos. Le parecían aterradores.

Después de todo no eras una anciana, ya me parecía raro – dijo Sanji soltando las soga y dejándola libre, cosa que le alivió bastante a ella. Nami se alejó y se sentó en la otra esquina de la cama con las piernas dobladas contra su pecho, muy lejos de Sanji. Este al entender su actitud tomó una silla y se sentó en ella.

¿Por qué te pareció raro? – preguntó Nami un poco intrigada, ahora se daba cuenta de que por más tiempo que hubiera vivido en aquella isla no sabía nada de ella y menos de su situación actual.

Es que… no hay mujeres jóvenes en este reino – contestó este asombrado al verla como si fuera la octava maravilla.

¿No hay? ¿Por qué? - dijo ella sorprendida de escuchar aquello.

Las mujeres de las edades entre 18 y 40 años suelen enfermarse de manera inexplicable aquí– dijo él.

¿Enfermarse? ¿Y están tan tranquilos? – preguntó ella alarmada.

El rey optó por enviar a las mujeres de esas edades a otros países hasta que pasen los 40, al parecer no les sucede nada en otros países – explicó.

Así que no es contagiosa… qué alivio – dijo ella más tranquila, ya pensaba que tendría que salir huyendo al mar para evitar enfermar de algo desconocido.

¡Cuando vuelven… todas están casadas! - dijo Sanji indignado.

Ya veo… - ahora entendía porque Sanji pensaba que ella era producto de una alucinación, no debe haber nadie de la edad que ella aparentaba a simple vista en ese lugar. Se levantó de la cama y miró a Sanji algo interesada en la situación del país, quizás si buscaba bien podía encontrar algo que le hiciera cambiar las cosas con respecto a su situación.

¿Te gustaría ayudarme en algo? – Nami puso su mejor cara para Sanji y este ni corto ni perezoso reaccionó a ella, su ojo se convirtió en un corazón palpitante mientras sus piernas daban paso a un remolino que se movía hacia ella. Él iba ser fácil de manipular después de todo…

* * *

**37 HORAS ANTES DEL BAILE DE MEDIANOCHE**

* * *

**11:00 A.M.**

Señor, necesitamos un cocinero encargado de reemplazo en el palacio – dijo un sirviente luego de hacer una reverencia ante el dueño y señor del reino.

¿Qué pasó con el cocinero actual? – preguntó un poco impaciente el rey, estaba en medio de un intrincado papeleo que amenazaba con no hacerlo dormir por segunda vez en la semana.

Se ha ido de viaje a razón de que su hija se casa en el país vecino de Orange – contestó este medio asustado.

Qué buen momento para casarse, ahora que estamos en los preparativos de la fiesta de mañana en la noche, ¿qué se supone que haremos ahora? – dijo el Rey al borde de un ataque de furia, le mandaría a cortar la cabeza al enclenque si no fuera porque no habían más cocineros que pudieran hacerle frente a su quisquilloso paladar.

Estaba pensando que podíamos buscar al viejo Zeff – hizo una pausa- sé más o menos donde vive, claro que si usted me lo permite – dijo el sirviente.

Ahora que recuerdo, no terminé en buenos términos con ese sujeto, pero ahora mismo no tengo otra opción – dijo pensativo – búscalo y si se niega, haz que le corten la cabeza – terminó con voz autoritaria.

E-Entendido – dijo el sirviente antes de retirarse, sabía que tenía problemas de todas formas, ahora su única esperanza radicaría en el viejo Zeff.

* * *

**36 HORAS ANTES DEL BAILE DE MEDIANOCHE**

* * *

**12:00 P.M.**

¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Sanji al verse rodeado por guardias que le apuntaban con sus lanzas muy cerca de su cuello. Nami había usado un hechizo de invisibilidad para evitar ser vista momentos antes, lo menos que quería era ser vista por otra persona. Renegó mentalmente, los guardias aparecían justo cuando había logrado que Sanji la siguiera sin hacer preguntas hacia el palacio.

¿Dónde está el cocinero Zeff? – preguntó el sirviente encargado de la búsqueda.

El viejo está de viaje en estos momentos, si tienen un asunto con él, esperen a que regrese – contestó Sanji viendo en dirección a Nami. Ella se sorprendió de que pudiera verla a pesar de estar usando un encantamiento.

No puedo esperar que regrese – hizo una pausa – tengo entendido que él tiene un aprendiz, ¿dónde está? – preguntó ansioso, si no conseguía algo sería decapitado por no cumplir con el mandato del rey. Se tocó la nuca inconscientemente.

Sí, soy yo, pero ahora mismo tengo que ir a otro lado – dijo poniendo cara de pervertido.

Ven con nosotros al palacio – dijo el sirviente algo desesperado, si era alumno de Zeff probablemente cocinaba excepcionalmente.

¿Y si no quiero? – dijo Sanji algo fastidiado por la actitud autoritaria del encargado de la tarea de buscar a Zeff, ¿Quién demonios se creía para darle ordenes?, solo aceptaba los mandatos de una mujer hermosa, la cual no era él en este momento.

Entonces tendremos que llevarte a la fuerza – contestó este dándole una señal a los guardias para que procedieran contra Sanji. En ese momento Nami pisó el pie del rubio para que se detuviera haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor por el repentino golpe.

Iremos con mucho gusto, mi hermano mayor es un poco terco pero es un buen trabajador – dijo ahora un joven de cabellos naranjas un poco más bajo que Sanji.

¡¿No eras una mujer?! – dijo Sanji llorando lagrimas de sangre al darse cuenta por las facciones que aun quedaban de la versión femenina del hada traviesa. Nami lo atrajo hacia ella para hablar en baja voz en su oído, ahora con su voz masculina recién adquirida.

Imbécil, soy un hada, puedo hacer cosas como esta fácilmente y es obvio que soy una mujer – dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza – ahora sigue con el plan, al menos no tenemos que escabullirnos en el palacio – recalcó Nami para él.

Acepto… - dijo Sanji derrotado, a decir verdad no deseaba ir a ese palacio, era probable que cuando Zeff regresara se iba a enojar mucho.

**AL MISMO TIEMPO EN EL PALACIO**

¿Qué sucede, padre? – dijo Zoro algo molesto por ser interrumpido en medio de su práctica de kendo. Aunque tratándose de su padre era algo que no podía ser evitado, estaba cerca otra fiesta inútil para escoger esposa. ¿Es qué no se iba a cansar de intentarlo una y otra vez? Era obvio que nadie le iba a llamar la atención.

Siéntate, Zoro – le pidió señalándole con la mano el puesto que estaba al frente. Obedeció como le indicó y sentó con la vista hacia el mayor.

Esto que ves aquí es un brazalete que hemos heredado durante generaciones – dijo el rey.

Aja… ¿y entonces? – Zoro no entendía.

¿Qué crees que te quiero decir con esto? – dijo exasperado – quiero que se lo des a la mujer que escojas mañana – le entregó un brazalete en sus manos. Este tenía la forma de una serpiente que se enrollaba alrededor de algo, su color era plateado que resaltaba bastante, era un regalo para la vista por lo detallado del diseño.

Gracias… - eso le demostraba a Zoro que lo de casarse iba más que en serio para su desgracia.

Y esto debes llevarlo en tu muñeca mañana en la ceremonia – ordenó su padre. Ahora se trataba de un brazalete en color negro algo escarchado a la luz, en forma de un dragón que también parecía estar enrollándose en algo como la serpiente.

Este me gusta – dijo Zoro sin poder evitarlo, el diseño era algo único para él, no era fanático de la joyería ni nada por el estilo pero este brazalete estaba genial.

Me alegro que te guste, procura llevarlo hasta que se termine el baile de medianoche – dijo el despidiéndolo, tenía trabajo pendiente y ya había dado a Zoro lo necesario para la ceremonia que se llevaría al día siguiente. Zoro se retiró sin mediar más palabra, debía poner en un lugar seguro el "regalo" de su padre.

Si que estás desesperado – dijo una figura encapuchada que se asomaba desde la ventana. El rey se fijo rápidamente si Zoro ya se había retirado para luego pasar su vista al recién llegado.

No me queda otra opción, no escogerá a nadie a este paso, tiene que casarse antes de que sea tarde – dijo el rey algo nervioso.

Entiendo, ¿pero sabes que te arriesgas más usando esos brazaletes, no? – dijo la silueta misteriosa.

Lo sé, solo espero que alguien tenga ese brazalete al final de la ceremonia… - dijo algo temeroso, miró de nuevo la ventana en donde antes se encontraba el extraño visitante para darse cuenta de que ya se había ido. A veces le parecía aterradora la forma tan sigilosa en que solía moverse ese sujeto…

* * *

**Y estamos cerca del gran baile de medianoche, ¿qué irá a suceder para que el rey esté tan temeroso? ¿Qué son esos brazaletes? ¿Para qué son? ¿Por qué las mujeres entre 18 y 40 años enferman? ¿Por qué Zoro tiene que casarse con urgencia?**

**Tantas interrogantes DX**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	3. Otro trato

**Y nuevamente me tienen aquí 8D.**

* * *

**ÉRASE UNA VEZ UNA FANTÁSTICA DEUDA**

**CAPITULO 03: OTRO TRATO**

* * *

**ANTES **

Esto que ves aquí es un brazalete que hemos heredado durante generaciones – dijo el rey.

Aja… ¿y entonces? – Zoro no entendía.

¿Qué crees que te quiero decir con esto? – dijo exasperado – quiero que se lo des a la mujer que escojas mañana – le entregó un brazalete en sus manos. Este tenía la forma de una serpiente que se enrollaba alrededor de algo, su color era plateado que resaltaba bastante, era un regalo para la vista por lo detallado del diseño.

Gracias… - eso le demostraba a Zoro que lo de casarse iba más que en serio para su desgracia.

Y esto debes llevarlo en tu muñeca mañana en la ceremonia – ordenó su padre. Ahora se trataba de un brazalete en color negro algo escarchado a la luz, en forma de un dragón que también parecía estar enrollándose en algo como la serpiente.

Este me gusta – dijo Zoro sin poder evitarlo, el diseño era algo único para él, no era fanático de la joyería ni nada por el estilo pero este brazalete estaba genial.

Me alegro que te guste, procura llevarlo hasta que se termine el baile de medianoche – dijo el despidiéndolo, tenía trabajo pendiente y ya había dado a Zoro lo necesario para la ceremonia que se llevaría al día siguiente. Zoro se retiró sin mediar más palabra, debía poner en un lugar seguro el "regalo" de su padre.

* * *

**AHORA**

**30 MINUTOS ANTES DEL BAILE DE MEDIANOCHE**

**11:30 P.M.**

¡Estoy harta de pelar papas! – Dijo Nami hastiada de tanto trabajo, había pasado dos días trabajando como loca para tener el festín de la fiesta a tiempo.

Namizou debes apurarte, las papas no se harán solas. – Dijo Sanji sin verla, Nami caminó hacia él para ver lo que estaba haciendo y se dio cuenta que estaba terminando el retoque de una papa en forma de corazón.

Ya entiendo porque sigo en la cocina. ¿Por qué estás tan feliz de repente? ¿No te das cuenta que estás siendo explotado? – Le preguntó algo incrédula por su comportamiento, desde que se había convertido en hombre para no llamar la atención por ser una mujer joven, Sanji no le prestaba atención.

Es que… ¡Hoy vendrán muchas mujeres jóvenes al palacio! Tal vez esté mi media naranja ahí… - Sanji claramente estaba más feliz que la persona a quien le hacían la ceremonia esa noche.

Ya veo… - Nami miró si había alguien en la cocina y al ver que no, enseguida volvió a su forma real.

En serio que eres un hada… - Sanji miraba maravillado, era increíble ver lo que ella podía hacer, al principio había pensado que ella estaba loca, claro que después de pensar que ella era una alucinación.

Si, lo soy, concederé tu deseo si tú logras conseguir algo que quiero esta noche. – Dijo ella enigmáticamente.

Si, debo conseguir un gran tesoro para ti, Nami-san. ~ - Sanji miraba idiotizado hacia su dirección.

Bien, Sanji-kun. ~ - Pero la verdad era que Nami tenía otros planes para Sanji, había logrado traerlo hasta el castillo sin problemas, sin embargo, ahora venía la parte más difícil del plan: el encuentro de aquellos dos.

* * *

**MEDIANOCHE…**

Zoro veía con molestia toda la fiesta, en verdad detestaba este tipo de cosas que conllevaban más atención de lo que merecía, habían veces en que deseaba no ser él y estar en la piel de otra persona para llevar una vida normal. Tanta cortesía que no le nacía demostrar, debía brindársela en bandeja de plata a unos extraños, solo para guardar las apariencias, todo eso le asfixiaba, quería ser él mismo y ya.

Sí, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Zoro. – Presentación tras presentación, solo faltaba que también le exigieran aprenderse cada uno de sus nombres, esto era tan enfermizo, luces y luces llenas de hipocresía. Al menos podía llevar un disfraz y una máscara de samurai, era lo único bueno, ya que podía disimular lo que sentía bajo toda esa armadura.

Mi nombre es Sanji, eres lo más hermoso que he visto esta noche mi bella dama. – Dijo él en dirección a la joven que acababa de hablar con Zoro.

Este tipo disfruta mucho la fiesta… - Zoro estaba sorprendido, él le decía todas esas cursis y bobas a esa muchacha con total tranquilidad y convicción sin que le diera pena, era muy elocuente. Era obvio que ese sujeto estaba en son de cortejo en la fiesta, a pesar, de que el que debería estar haciendo eso era él mismo. Y ahí fue cuando Zoro tuvo una brillante idea que lo hizo sonreír malvadamente.

* * *

¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué me traes aquí? – Sanji reclamó al verse jalado del brazo para salir al balcón por un tipo que no conocía.

Te ofrezco un trato. – Dijo Zoro.

¿Un trato? – El rubio recapacitaba el asunto, ya tenía un trato con el hada de sus sueños, había estado buscando toda la noche en el castillo algo decente que llevarle a ella para que le cumpliera su deseo, lo curioso es que ella le había pedido explícitamente que se centrara en estar en la fiesta por alguna extraña razón. Y ahora estaba este sujeto verde que quería ofrecerle un trato, ya era demasiado para una noche, aunque no perdía nada con escuchar.

Hazte pasar por mí hasta el final de la ceremonia que será a las tres de la mañana, si yo no regreso para entonces… escoge a una chica que te guste para darle el brazalete. – Dijo Zoro dándole el brazalete de la serpiente negra por error a Sanji, el peliverde se puso el brazalete blanco en su muñeca.

Eso es fácil, está bien, pero… ¿Qué recibo a cambio de esto? – Preguntó Sanji al ver que Zoro comenzaba a bajar por el balcón para dar una vuelta, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco para mentalizarse que para cuando volviera debía escoger una esposa que lo atormentaría por el resto de su vida. Ya había hecho una lista mental solo llevándose por los vestidos que llevaban aquellas mujeres, porque llevaban mascaras para que no vieran sus rostros a petición de su padre, así que elegiría una de esa forma.

Te daré lo que quieras, solo se mi doble un rato… ¿Si? – Necesitaba escapar, rogaba que el rubio dijera que sí.

Está bien, aunque no entiendo muy bien tu petición. ¿Esta fiesta no es para ti? – Preguntó Sanji mientras tomaba el disfraz que le hacía pensar que su dueño estaba loco por llevar algo así a una fiesta de esa categoría.

No me hace feliz, odio que me obliguen a hacer algo como esto. – Contestó Zoro.

Entonces si no te gusta, no lo hagas y ya. – Contestó Sanji como si nada jugando con la espada de samurái que venía con el disfraz.

No es tan fácil… ¡Y deja de jugar! – Zoro se fastidió al ver que el rubio estaba sumido en su admiración por ser un samurai.

Hai, hai, hai. – Se terminó de acomodar la ropa y le dio su disfraz de mago enmascarado a Zoro para que pudiera pasar desapercibido.

Iré a buscar bellezas. – Sanji salió corriendo de manera en que Zoro desde su perspectiva podía ver como las piernas de él parecían un remolino.

Este tipo es demasiado raro… - No le dio más importancia y saltó por el balcón hasta el jardín, la brisa fría le relajó, el aire puro era lo mejor.

* * *

¡¿Dónde diablos está Sanji-kun?! – Nami devoraba los bocadillos con papa que le había tocado hacer, le costaba creer que fuera una pésima cocinera. Sabían tan mal que le daba ganas de vomitar, pero con licor se disimulaba un poco el sabor, ahora que lo pensaba llevaba bebiendo desde la medianoche al desesperarse por no encontrar al rubio. Si no lo hacía antes de que Zoro escogiera esposa estaría en problemas, era su única oportunidad para unirlos.

Para colmo de males le costaba buscarlo entre tanta gente, el recinto era tan grande que tardaba horas en poder recorrerlo todo de una vez, a ese paso no lograría nada. Miró el reloj con angustia, faltaban escasos minutos para que dieran las tres, si iba a hacer algo ese era el momento, ya que a su vista estaba un mago con mascara que se acercaba al tipo que estaba vestido de samurái.

Sabía que Sanji se había puesto ese traje de mago y para su alegría iba directo hacia la persona de quien quería que estuviera cerca, ahora solo tenía que apuntar y usar aquel hechizo, Monet no había puesto ningún otro requisito además de que tuvieran un buen final en conjunto, además de que había dicho que debía ingeniárselas y eso era algo de lo que era capaz cuando estaba desesperada.

Nami disparó un rayo que se estrelló contra el sujeto en cuestión dejándolo aturdido unos segundos, más cuando el reloj marcó las tres de la mañana, la mano de Zoro se sintió un poco presionada y tibia a causa del brazalete, le dio la impresión de que se estaba moviendo y enrollando más en su brazo.

Oye, rubio. ¿Le diste el brazalete a alguien? – Dijo Zoro dándose cuenta de que su voz se escuchaba diferente. Sanji volteó al escuchar la melodiosa voz que lo llamaba despectivamente para darse cuenta de que la chica de cabellos verdes que tenía en frente llevaba su disfraz, estaba seguro que no había visto a alguien más con el mismo traje. En medio de este pensamiento fue cuando Sanji sintió su muñeca algo tibia, miró su brazo y vio como una serpiente de color blanco se enrollaba firmemente. Horas atrás había optado por poner el brazalete en su propia muñeca para no perderlo y así terminó olvidando la razón por la que se estaba haciendo pasar por Zoro.

¡Enhorabuena, el príncipe ha elegido por fin una esposa después de 100 fiestas consecutivas! – Todos aplaudieron por cortesía, pero muchos nobles estaban molestos con la decisión del príncipe, habían hecho todo para que sus hijas llamaran la atención de él para ganar más estatus con un matrimonio con aquella familia.

No, espere, ella… yo… - Sanji quería explicar que Zoro no era él, pero el padre de este vino y lo abrazó sin darse cuenta de que no se trataba de su hijo legitimo.

¿Qué me pasó…? – Zoro se dio cuenta al tocarse el pecho de que ahora estaba en el cuerpo de una chica, no sabía qué decir de la impresión y lo peor es que si decía algo no había forma de explicarlo.

Yo no soy él… yo soy… - Sanji estaba a punto de quitarse el casco pero Zoro no lo dejó, no podía dejar que descubrieran la verdad de su engaño.

Estoy honrada de haber sido elegida, haré todo lo posible por ser una buena reina, su majestad. – Zoro intentó sonar lo más femenina que podía, había escuchado toda la noche esa forma molesta y refinada de hablar tantas veces que ya se le había grabado en la cabeza, irónicamente lo estaba utilizando en este momento crucial. Sanji la miró a través de la máscara sin entender que pasaba, pero Zoro le dio un golpe con el codo.

Qué educada, el gusto es mío. – Dijo el rey muy complacido, una de sus preocupaciones desaparecía por fin.

Con esto doy por concluida esta gran celebración. – Esto indicaba que la fiesta había acabado.

Y también hay algo que voy a agregar antes de que se retiren, todos quedan invitados al matrimonio que se llevará a cabo en un mes, haré llegar las invitaciones para entonces. – Todos aplaudieron al escuchar el importante anuncio dejando aún más petrificado a la pareja en cuestión.

No… esperen, eso no era lo que tenía planeado. – Nami se dio cuenta en ese momento de que había transformado en mujer a Sanji por accidente, ya que aún no se daba cuenta de que en realidad se trataba de Zoro. Lo que había tratado de usar era otro hechizo y ahora había terminado por complicar más la situación.

* * *

**Y bueno, Nami terminó complicando más las cosas por estar media borracha XD. Aunque Zoro también tuvo la culpa ewe. ¿Qué hará el pobre Sanji al verse en menudo lío? ¿Nami que realmente quería hacer? ¿Zoro que hará? La boda será en un mes… 8D**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	4. Brazaletes

**Y por fin llegué a donde quería llegar 8D, siento haberme demorado pero había que explicar mucho con respecto a las circunstancias anteriores de este fic XD.**

* * *

**ÉRASE UNA VEZ UNA FANTÁSTICA DEUDA**

**CAPÍTULO 04: BRAZALETES**

* * *

**ANTES**

Con esto doy por concluida esta gran celebración. – Esto indicaba que la fiesta había acabado.

Y también hay algo que voy a agregar antes de que se retiren, todos quedan invitados al matrimonio que se llevará a cabo en un mes, haré llegar las invitaciones para entonces. – Todos aplaudieron al escuchar el importante anuncio dejando aún más petrificado a la pareja en cuestión.

No… esperen, eso no era lo que tenía planeado. – Nami se dio cuenta en ese momento de que había transformado en mujer a Sanji por accidente, ya que aún no se daba cuenta de que en realidad se trataba de Zoro. Lo que había tratado de usar era otro hechizo y ahora había terminado por complicar más la situación.

* * *

**AHORA**

La tensión que se respiraba en estos momentos era tan grande que podía ser cortada fácilmente con un cuchillo, en este caso con las espadas de práctica que tenía Zoro en la mano. Bajo la excusa de que la chica en cuestión debía marcharse a su casa, Zoro pudo escabullirse a su habitación junto con Nami y Sanji después de la fiesta en la madrugada. Todos estaban seguros que ya todos dormían en el castillo y que era probable que despertarían muy tarde.

Ahora explíquenme: ¿qué sucede y quienes son ustedes? – Dijo Zoro rompiendo el silencio de la madrugada.

Bueno… yo no estoy muy seguro de qué sucede tampoco. – Dijo Sanji algo dudoso mientras estaba amarrado a la cama, al no saber que se trataba de Zoro había tratado de abrazarlo y este se fastidió tanto que terminó de esa forma.

Esto es mi culpa, manejé todo esto egoístamente desde el principio. Lo siento. – Nami interrumpió sentándose en el suelo sobre sus propias piernas en señal de arrepentimiento.

¿A qué te refieres? – Dijeron ambos.

Como ya le dije a Sanji-kun… soy un hada, pero resulta que perdí una apuesta y me quitaron todas mis valiosas posesiones. – Dijo Nami.

¡¿Un hada?! ¡¿De verdad?! – Zoro no lo creía, este miró a Sanji para corroborar que fuera cierto y este asintió desde su lugar.

¿Y entonces? – Preguntó Sanji para que Nami continuara con la historia.

Pues el trato para que me devuelvan todas mis posesiones y no quede como una gran deuda a mi nombre es que juntara a dos personas de esta lista. – Apareció la lista mágicamente en las manos de Zoro.

¿Unir? ¿Unir cómo? – Sanji no entendía.

Pues quizás algo así como pareja… yo aún no lo entiendo. – Dijo ella.

¿A quienes tienes que reunir? – Preguntó Zoro temiendo lo peor.

13 478 y 14 789… - Nami dictó su sentencia de muerte con la mención de esos dos números. Zoro buscó los números en la lista y quedó pasmado.

Roronoa Zoro y Sanji… - Dijo en alta voz sin creerlo.

¿Qué dijiste? – Sanji juraría que no había escuchado bien.

Lo que oíste, Sanji-kun. Por eso te traje aquí, lo siento. – Dijo ella arrepentida.

Básicamente si no logras unirnos tendrás una deuda pero… ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó Zoro, si la cuestión era el dinero él podía intentar ayudarla y evitar todo ese lío de casamentera.

Si lo que estás pensando que se puede arreglar con dinero… es imposible, la persona con la que perdí hizo la proposición como si se tratara de un deseo, así que no puedo negarme por más que quiera, ya que podría morir si no lo concediera. – Dijo ella.

¡¿Morir?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Dijo Sanji asustado por el asunto.

Si, si un hada no concede un deseo independientemente de que tenga una ganancia o no por hacerlo realidad. Es condenada a muerte ya que ese es nuestro único deber. –Dijo Nami.

Entonces no sirve solo usar dinero eh… - Dijo Zoro suspirando.

Dejando eso de lado. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré así? – La peliverde señaló su cuerpo ahora de mujer, ya llevaba dos horas en esa forma y comenzaba a preocuparse.

El hechizo se debería terminar cuando te de la luz del sol y siento también eso. Realmente no pensaba convertirte en mujer, solo iba a usar un hechizo de amor eterno, pero por alguna razón no salió ese. – Dijo ella suspirando.

¡¿Pensabas salirte con la tuya de esa forma?! – Gritaron ambos al ver que ella en realidad planeaba algo más oscuro que solo reunirlos o cambiar el género de su víctima.

Era el camino fácil, después podían divorciarse o algo así. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa zorruna.

Ella no está arrepentida en absoluto… - Zoro frotó su frente como pensando que hacer.

¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? Tenemos muchos problemas. – Dijo Sanji ya soltándose de sus amarras por sí solo, Zoro se sorprendió ya que él había hecho el nudo lo bastante fuerte como para sujetar el ancla de un barco.

No podemos quitarnos los brazaletes, la ceremonia será en un mes y si no ayudamos a Nami-san, ella morirá, no puedo dejar que mi Mellorine muera. – Sanji reflexionaba sobre la situación, más que todo por el asunto de los brazaletes que le preocupaba bastante, lo que había dicho el rey lo había dejado en ascuas ya que al principio pensó que se trataba de simple joyería al igual que Zoro, pero no era así. Era algo aún más inimaginable lo que escucharon del rey.

**FLASHBACK**

Oye, estos brazaletes no se pueden quitar. – Dijo Sanji intentando zafarse del que tenía en la mano.

¡Oye! – Zoro lo golpeó con su codo.

¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Sanji.

Dile padre si no va a sospechar que no eres tú y no te quites la máscara. – Dijo Zoro disimulando. El padre de él no dijo nada porque pensó que quizás la relación de ambos era más vieja de lo que parecía, cuchichear delante de él solo le demostraba eso. Se alegró internamente, pensaba que esa noche iba a tener que obligar a Zoro a escoger esposa en contra de su voluntad, aunque ya lo estaba haciendo. Por ello no insistió en que ella se quitara su disfraz, cosa que agradeció enormemente Zoro.

¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Y cómo sabes que no soy su hijo? – Dijo Sanji en baja voz.

Porque yo soy su hijo, algo sucedió cuando iba a hablarte de nuevo, no soy una chica, lo juro. Yo te di ese disfraz para que te hicieras pasar por mí. ¿Recuerdas? – Le recordó ella.

¿Pero cómo…? A espera, ya sé el cómo… – Enseguida pensó en Nami, ella dijo que era un hada y había visto como había cambiado su género para no resaltar, solo podía significar que ella era la culpable de que el príncipe de ese reino fuera ahora una "princesa". Pero ese pensamiento le dejaba una gran duda. ¿Quería entonces decir que Nami se había confundido y a quien quería transformar era a él? Era una posibilidad ya que Zoro llevaba su disfraz en ese momento.

¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? – Zoro no comprendía el comentario de Sanji.

Luego te explicaré… - Notó la mirada del padre que esperaba que ya estuvieran listo para las negociaciones del matrimonio.

Primero que todo, esos brazaletes no se pueden quitar hasta que el matrimonio se lleve a cabo o sea que dentro de un mes. Es para evitar que haya arrepentimientos y otras cosas… - Lo último lo había dicho como que habían más puntos que mencionar pero que no lo haría ahora. Pero ambos dejaron pasar esto, ya que creían haber escuchado lo peor y eso era que no podrían quitarse esos brazaletes hasta que fueran "marido y mujer".

Segundo, espero poder verte más seguido por aquí. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Preguntó el Rey intrigado.

¿Mi nombre? ¿Eh? Es… ¿Elisa? – Zoro dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza, lo había leído en algún libro que ahora mismo no recordaba.

Elisa-chan, espero que nos podamos llevar muy bien. – El rey estaba complacido, aquella noche creía haber salvado a su hijo, sin saber que eso estaba lejos de ser verdad.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

No nos podremos quitar esto hasta que estemos casados, pero dudo que se pueda mantener a la "novia" oculta por un mes. – Dijo Sanji tocando el brazalete de color blanco.

Eso es verdad, conociendo a mi padre, él querrá hacer todo tipo de eventos para promocionar la fiesta. Pero hay algo que es seguro. – Dijo Zoro.

¿Qué es? – Nami estaba interesada en lo que estaba explicando la peliverde.

Luego de la boda, no nos podremos quedar aquí. ¿Recuerdas lo que les sucede a todas las mujeres jóvenes aquí? Si la "novia" estuviera hasta entonces, el procuraría que se fuera hasta que pasados 20 años volviera para tomar el trono. – Dijo él.

Si tan solo pudiéramos hacer creer a todos que la novia de verdad existe. Así no tendría que preocuparme que mi padre descubra que esto fue un fraude y podría escapar de este reino. – Comentó Zoro.

¿Estás dispuesto a seguir con esta farsa? No hay forma de que los podamos engañar hasta entonces. Además soy un hombre y no me quiero casar con otro hombre. Aunque sería genial poder irme de este reino… - Dijo Sanji reprochando un poco la loca idea de Zoro.

Esa hada solo tendría que transformarte en chica cuando el asunto lo ameritara. Ellos nada más tienen que verte un rato y luego te puedes ir. – Zoro dijo todo eso como si tan fácil el asunto, Sanji podía notar la desesperación de él por salir del reino. Podía entender un poco que quisiera libertad, pero un plan muy arriesgado en el cual no quería cooperar, sin embargo, estaba el asunto del brazalete.

Él tiene razón Sanji-kun. Solo sería actuación, no habría problemas si ustedes se ponen de acuerdo. Además yo los cubriría en lo que necesitaran, transformarte en chica no es un problema. – Dijo ella como si se tratara solo de poner una peluca y ya.

¡No quiero ser una chica! ¡Además no sé cómo actuar como una chica de la realeza! ¡Soy un simple plebeyo como dirían ustedes! – Sentenció molesto.

Sanji-kun… ¿Acaso no te importa que yo muera? – Nami hizo una expresión tierna e indefensa que hizo sonrojar enseguida a Sanji.

¡Oh, Mellorine! ¡Haré lo que digas! – Sanji corrió hacia ella con ojos de corazón.

Eres un idiota y tú eras una mujer manipuladora. – Dijo Zoro sin más.

Sé agradecido, estoy haciendo que la "novia coopere". – Dijo ella con una sonrisa demoniaca.

Es un demonio… - Insistió él.

Supongo que tenemos un trato, para lograr nuestros objetivos por separado sin tomar en cuenta el de Nami por ahora. Ya pensaremos en algo después… - Dijo Zoro sabiendo que no había forma que eso se llegara a dar.

Sanji en ese preciso momento pensaba lo mismo.

"Eso no se va a dar jamás porque él es un hombre." – Pensaron los dos al unísono mientras miraban a Nami.

Bien, por ahora no pensemos eso y salgamos de un problema a la vez. – Ella puso su mano al frente dando a entender que iban a pactar un nuevo trato en conjunto. Sanji y Zoro pusieron sus manos sobre la de ella en señal de que se cerraba el contrato.

* * *

**¡Han pactado un trato en conjunto al fin! Han decidido trabajar juntos por un bien en común, pero… ¿A dónde los llevará esto? El fraude más grande jamás visto en el reino ha comenzado a tejerse en las sombras. ¿Lograrán su objetivo cada uno?**

**Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo. (?)**

**Nos vemos XD**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


End file.
